The Changing Heart
by Tash-Maxwell
Summary: An inocent woman was once blamed for a crime she didn't do. Years after the crime the she has learned to stand on her own, but when her sole mate appears, she must decide. Please R


Authors Note Since I first started watching Captain Planet I always dreamed of being part of the show, as the Australian Planeteer, and having a relationship with Cap. This story comes from one of the dreams I had last Christmas.  
  
The Changing Heart  
  
"All right" I heard our conductor, Belinda Markham, call out over the chatting Carol singers "Chipmunk Song, from the top. Tash, Stella, Ruth" "Ready" my friends and I nodded as we began my favourite song. "Well are you ready, Dale" " Uh, ready for what" "Ready to sing this song" "Okay, Chip"  
  
Christmas, Christmas time is near Time for toys and time for cheer We've been good, But we can't last Hurry, Christmas, Hurry past  
  
Want a plane that loops the loop Me I want a Hula hoopie  
  
We can hardly stand the wait Please, Christmas don't be late  
  
"Everybody" Ruth cried and the choir joined in  
  
Christmas, Christmas time is near Time for toys and time for cheer We've been good, But we can't last Hurry, Christmas, Hurry past  
  
Want a plane that loops the loop Me I want a Hula hoop  
  
As Stella stole my line I pretended to be outraged saying "Hey ... Wait ... Hey that's my line"  
  
We can hardly stand the wait Please, Christmas don't be late  
  
"Hey, I was pretty good" I said, acting proud of myself "I thought you were off key, Dale" Ruth argued back " I was not Chip, You're wrong" "I'm right" "Wrong" "Right" "Wrong" "Right" "Okay you're right. Right off key" I said, then laughed "Laugh it up Fuzzy" Ruth snapped back  
  
We can hardly stand the wait Please, Christmas don't be late  
  
"Big ending" Ruth cried  
  
We can hardly stand the wait Please, Christmas don't be late  
  
"Oh, boy, we were good that time" "I still think you were off key, Dale" "I was not Chip, it was Donald" "Donald, what's he doing here". Ruth and I began to argue with Stella. Then a movement caught my eye. In the far corner of the park stood a figure. He stood at least 2 meters high and wore a blue cloak. My mind panicked 'I hope it's not another thug '. I hoped it wasn't me the figure wanted, but by the way his body was positioned I knew that my prayers were hopeless. So rapt was I that I forgot to duck when Stella began to quack furiously at Ruth and myself. It was only when Belinda shook me did I snap back into reality. "Tash" she asked concerned and I shook my head "S ... sorry". Belinda looked at her watch, 9:00."We better finish up now" A lone groan was heard, but she ignored it "Same time..." "Same place" the choir chorused back. She smiled then packed up her music sheets. I was glad we had finished, the sooner I got home the safer I would be. "Nice going, Maxwell" came a sneer from behind me as I was tripped then pushed to the ground *THUMP*. I heard a roar of laughter come from above me. 'Parker' my mind snarled. I stood up brushed the snow off and tuned to face him, fire in my eyes. "You're nothing but a weakling and you know it" he taunted. "You don't deserve to be in the choir either" At 2. 5 meters in high, Parker wasn't easily intimidated. With locks of blond and a body of an athlete, most girls swooned all over him. But he didn't deserve his handsome looks, because he was noting but a spoilt brat. Parker always dressed in the finest of clothes and thought of noting but himself, the only part of him that portrayed his cold side were his steel gray eyes. But I was sick of his constant taunts about Belinda's favouritism of her old Music students, I moved towards him *SMACK*. With all the strength I could muster I slapped the creep fair across the face. He stepped back, stunned "You'll keep your mouth shut Parker or you'll get more than a slap on the face next time" I snarled and with that I turned on my heel, my cloak whipping behind me and started for my truck.  
  
* * * * *  
  
His breath caught in his throat. After almost 3 years of searching he'd found her. Natasha Maxwell. Wife, Soul-Mate, Friend and Lover. It had taken him 3 years to realize that - once again - she'd been set up by Dr. Blight It had taken longer then he had expected to fully locate her, but his life and Amelia's were going to be complete again. 'Amelia' he thought to himself with a smile. Amelia was his and Natasha's 13 year old daughter and it was her pleas that had driven him to track down his head-strong and independent wife and ask her forgiveness. 'But that's not going to be an easy task' he thought to himself. After watching her here for over an hour he realized that she'd found her home here. 'Don't be stupid, Planet' another part of his mind snapped 'She's been dragged through the mud too many times'. He sighed, that was true. She'd been called a traitor and he'd believed someone else's word over hers - twice - and for Amelia's protection he'd sent her away. It had been Amelia's curiosity of her absent mother that had - ultimately - cleared her name. Blight had blabbed the truth to her, thinking the little hybird brat wouldn't remember. But his smart little girl HAD remembered. And now he was here to - hopefully - pick up their relationship where they left off and have her help in raising Amelia. Silently he followed her, praying to Gaia, that their first meeting after 13 years would go smoothly  
  
* * * * *  
  
The cloaked figure was following me closely. 'Stay calm' I berated myself 'He may have parked here too'. But I still was quite uneased, but I was so alert in spacing myself from the figure that I didn't see the tree roots in front of me until ...*THUMP*. I hit the ground hard and I was winded for a brief moment. "Are you all right" came a soothing male voice and I pushed myself up on my arms "Yeah" I said struggling to regain my breath "Yes I'm fine". The figure helped me up, still shaking a little I brushed myself off "Thank you" "No problem". 'That voice' my mind screamed as he turned to leave. "Wait" I called after him, he stopped then turned toward me "Do I ... do I know you". The figure shook his head "I don't think so" "It's just your voice sounds so ... familiar ... to me". Again he shook his head. "I'm sorry to have bothered you" I mumbled as I restarted towards the carpark. 'Stupid thing to hope for' my head snapped at my heart 'Cap made up his mind 8 years ago, why would he change his mind'. Once again I was rapt in my thoughts. As I reached the car park I snapped out of the trance, and scanned the park for my number plate - NLM 85F - and found it with ease. But as I reached my truck a voice came from behind me "My my my, Hello pretty". I groaned - WHY was it that all the gangs picked on me - but with a brave face I turned to face him. A sickening churn began in my stomach as the creep ran his eyes down my body smiling lustfully, I also realized that I was out numbered, 5 to 1. But as the first thug lunged at me my body snapped to the self defence stance as the creep grabbed me but left himself WIDE open. Quick as a flash I brought my knee up, grunting he released me and grabbed his groin and collapsed, moaning in pain. But suddenly I was grabbed from behind, my arms twisted behind my back and as I struggled to get free I heard the leaders foul laughter rise in the air "I like 'em feisty". Then he punched me in the stomach and I collapsed on the ground. He continued to beat me up until my sight began to grow fuzzy. The last I saw before the blackness claimed me was the cloaked figure fighting against the thugs. 


End file.
